Nightwing: Free Bird
by BluLantern
Summary: A relatively new on the scene Nightwing heads to Starling City to ask The Arrow for help.
1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In no way do I own the characters of Arrow,Nightwing or related characters

This takes place before episode 17 of Arrow so Quentin Lance still trusts Oliver.

My name is Dick Grayson,When I was ten years old my parents were killed in cold blood, leading the Court of Owls to abduct me, to train me. One night they were raided by The Batman and he took me in as his own, where I became Robin. But now I've left the nest . I am Nightwing.

Dick Grayson had been on the move trying to find a place to stay, a place to protect. He thought he could seek advice from The vigilante of Starling City, The Green Arrow. To seek him out he would remotely trigger a silent alarm at a convince store but block the signal from reaching the police. After 10 minutes of waiting he was visited by Green Arrow, Arsenal and Black Canary.

The hooded archer dropped down and drew his bow "Who are you?" He asked , pointing an arrow at Nightwing's chest .

"Hey easy there Robin Hood , I'm here to help" he said " if anyone had actually robbed this place they'd by gone with the wind by

now".Black Canary stepped forward and asked " What do you mean you're here to help?" At this Green Arrow lowered his bow,

"I want what you want,to protect the city" Arsenal then chimed in with " Why should we trust you?" At this Nightwing had huge grin on his face and said " Because I know all of you, Oliver Queen, Dinah Laurel Lance and Roy Harper " With this Green Arrow shot him with a tranquiliser arrow and took him to thier hideout.

About 90 minutes later he woke up, without his mask, while Team Arrow were arguing over what to do with him." Why hello " Dick yawned " Can't help but notice I'm the topic of discussion " As he said this he got up and began walking before he noticed Oliver reaching for his bow " We're talking about whether or not to let you help." Oliver said in a stern tone " I say no but Arsenal and Canary say ye-" He was cut off by the entrance of The Flash , whom Oliver had called over " Hey guys!" He greeted. Dick heard his voice and immediately sussed his identity " Oh hey Barry!" He said just to show he knew his identity " ummm I don't know what your..." he stuttered, suddenly disguising his voice " Oh come on we went to Central City Police Academy together , Im Dick Grayson. " Suddenly Barry was hit with realisation that he knew him. " Well guess I can take this thing off " Barry sighed, removing his mask.

After an thirty minutes of debating they eventually allowed Dick to help."On one condition..." said Oliver waving his finger at Dick "... no killing. Deal?" "Yeah deal." He replied " I mean wasn't gonna do that anyway but sure deal!" With this they shook hands" Woo go team!" Barry yelled . Oliver looked at him "I'm sorry was that not appropriate?"

To be continued!


	2. Backstory & Equipment for Nightwing

This is just a biography for Nightwing in my current series.

After his parents were killed he was kidnapped by The Cort Of Owls where he was trained to kill. One night he was saved by Batman and later became Robin until he was 19 when he left leaving Batman he briefly stayed at Central City where he met Barry Allen at the police academy, 6 months later he moved to Starling and was incognito for 14 months as a cop he is now a Detective and partnered with John Blake

Costume and equipment

The cosume as of now is reminiscent of The New 52 red &amp; black design but slightly more armoured, similar to the Daredevil Netflix series red suit ( Obviously without horns and mask )and also features a wing suit

His equipment consists of:

1 Electrified Escrima Stick

Stolen Batarangs now named Wing-Dings

Grapnel Launcher

Retractable and launchable spikes on top of his gloves

Mask is equipped with facial recognition

Smoke pellets

Sticky noisemakers

Wrist mounted mini computer, contains criminal data base and small hologram projector

Small Fear Gas Canisters


	3. Making an Alliance

Chapter 2

Shortly after all the debating about letting Dick on the team they were interrupted by Felicity and Diggle entering the base

"Ahh you two must be John Diggle and Felicity Smoak , I've heard alot about you! "Dick greeted them. They both looked confused but Felicity played along "Hi , I've got no idea who you are!" She said shaking his hand, looking at Oliver.

"Oliver, who is this guy?" Diggle asked " and how does he know us? " Dick smiled at him and said " I'm Dick Grayson and you don't know me" he explained "oh and I'm on the team now so get used to me." Diggle crossed his arms and kept looking between everyone in the room and asks " he's kidding right? " still in disbelief of what Dick just told him. Oliver stepped forward and said to Dick "why don't you head upstairs with Barry and I'll explain this to Dig? " Dick looked at him and said " sure! C'mon Barry" With that the two of them headed upstairs to The Verdant , the club owened by Oliver's sister Thea. "... so particle accelerator explodes" Barry was explaining " then BOOM! Super speed , so every part of my body moves 300x faster!"

"No way man! " Dick exclaimed, almost spitting out the drink when he noticed "Hey if your body moves faster you can't get drunk" to which Barry replied with "well yeah but my friend Caitlyn at S.T.A.R. Labs is making something I can get drunk on."

"Y'know " Dick began " All this talk about drinks makes me thirsy so I gotta go." with this he went to the bar.

On the way back to Barry he accidentally bumped into a small brown-haired girl, knocking them both off balance and to the ground. Dick went to help the girl " Hey , sorry about that" he said helping her up "You ok?" He asked as they were both on thier feet again "I'm fine " she replied "Sorry, I mustn't have been paying attention." She asked him."Don't apologise, I should have been more careful." He said "My name's Dick. Dick Grayson" he said shaking her hand "nice to meet you Dick" she replied " I'm Thea Queen." After about forty five minutes Dick and Barry went back down stairs to Oliver " Hey Ollie!" Barry shouted down the stairs " Dick made out with your sister!" As he said this they all headed down to the middle of the room "Ok, ok" Dick began " I maybe asked her out on a date" he explained "well" Oliver said "congratulations" he said patting him on the shoulder

"Is that it?" Barry asked"no big 'what are you thinking!?' Your just gonna congratulate him" he continued seeming disappointed

"Why would I do that?"Oliver asked " I'm not her dad!"

"Well I guess if you were you'd be firing arrows at yourself" Barry added

"I don't get it" Dick stated " isn't your dad dead"

Oliver smiled at him and said " Are you familiar with Malcom Merlyn?"

To be continued!


	4. Night Out On The Town

"Malcom Merlyn is Thea's father!?" Dick asked in horror of what he was just told .His girlfriend is the daughter of a super villain. "I know it's alot to take in all at once" Oliver was attempting to get him to chill out , he was almost as shocked by this as Thea was when she found out. "Also don't mention it to her on your date . please." he continued "it'll be kinda weird"

"Yeah like I was gonna say 'oh so your father's a mass murderer!'" Dick said sarcastically " I gotta go " he added as he walked up the stairs " Where to?" Asked Barry "as far as I know you have no life out side of your day job, vigilantism and a really nice girl." Dick chuckled " I am doing vigilantism just left most of my stuff at my apartment" he stopped " oh I also told Thea you and Iris would come with us for a double date , its tomorrow by the way at the coffee shop you always used to talk about 1:30 A.M"

About a hour later Dick was perched on the rooftop of Palmer Technologies . He took a second to take in the moment. Him about to bring justice without someone telling him what to do, although he did call over Roy and Laurel to helphim out , but they're not his boss. He could tell they arrived , they were awfully loud " I was beginning to think that you weren't coming." He remarked " actually we're right on time." Laurel pointed out shooting him an "I told you so" kind of grin. Dick checked the time on his mask's display " Oh, so you are" he replied " ok I've called you here to track down this guy" he said opening a hologram on his wrist mounted computer as Roy and Laurel looked in awe "Oh you're looking at this is a custom state of the art-" Dick began before being cut off by Roy "Just show us the guy we're lookin' for " he said getting extremely impatient with his amount of tech. "Ok then here's the guy " Dick sighed projecting a profile of the criminal " His name is Slade Wilson and hes got a sweet eye patch." Roy and Laurel looked at each other then at Dick "He was the one that plunged Starling into chaos." Laurel pointed out " I know now he's back and hes.." Dick began before his device started beeping " Ok one of his hechmens about to kill someone else, let's go!" He ordered, leaping off the building then gliding down with his wing suit where as Laurel and Roy had to slowly grapple down as Roy looked at the wing suit " I really gotta get me one of those " he said grinning

"Tell me about it " Laurel responded.

When they arrived at the crime scene Dick was fighting what at first they thought was just one guy but turned out to be 3 of Slades soldiers. They jumped down and fought one of them each with Roy shooting one in the shoulder with an impact arrow, knocking them back. Laurel was swiftly dodging all the attacks delivering blows to the abdomen of the attacker. Dick was leaping off walls delivering devastating kicks to the head until he was countered when he suddenly sprayed a green gas at he thug , making him go seemingly insane. Arsenal and Canary finished up with their opponents and Canary said " you're gonna need to explain alot" Dick took a step back and tied up the mercenaries. "About what?" He asked "What's that gas and who are these people?" Roy replied"well that gas is called fear gas, long story" he began "and these guys are people who work for Deathstroke and they've been committing the same crime with the same circumstances for a while now" he said the he crouched next th the thugs and said "haven't you? Asshats" as he said this they sent a 911 call to the police and grappled away.

To be continued!


	5. Double Date

Dick woke up the next morning and immediately looked at his clock 1:03 P.M. He instantly thought 'Crap I've got 27 minutes to get ready for a date with the best girl I've ever met in my life.' He lept out of bed and reached for the cleanest suit he saw within 5 seconds and rushed into the shower . After 10 minutes he had got showered, dressed and gelled his hair, but that was the easy part now he had to beat the starling traffic, there was always traffic in this city no matter what time it was he ran down stairs to the garage and lept in his car. He began counting how many girls he'd picked up in this , then he counted how many of those girls dumped him. But Thea was different he was convinced that she was the one. Used his cars built in phone

"Call Thea Queen" he commanded and the car did so

"Hello Thea Queen speaking "she said , picking up the phone

" Hey Thea it's Dick I just wanna say I might be a little late , you know Starling traffic is the worst,"

Thea chuckled " Alright, just don't be later than 2:00 okay?"

" Ill be there by 1:40 see ya soon. "

" Bye Dick" She said hanging up the phone

"Smooth Grayson, real smooth" he said to himself , nearing Thea's place .He arrived shortly at about 1:35 ,'so close' he thought to himself as he walked in and buzzed her apartment. She quickly exited and headed with him to the car. She was about to get in the passenger seat until they both saw a bag there , a bag containing his Nightwing kit .

"What should I do with this?" Thea asked holding the bag

"Umm just toss it in the back seat"

"That things heavy, what's in it?"

"Just some stuff Barry gave me before I first moved here"

"Barry's the your friend coming with us right?"

"Uh yeah , him and his girlfriend Iris"

"Well, I'm eager to meet them."

After about forty five minutes they arrived at C C Jitters , Central City's most popular coffee shop where Barry and Iris were waiting for Dick and Thea. They exited the car and walked towards the two .

"Hey Barry , hey Iris" Dick greeted them

"Dick, long time no see!" Said Iris " You must be Thea !"

"Yeah hi it's great to meet you Iris!" Said Thea

"Thea, this is Barry Allen . Thea,Barry , Barry,Thea" Dick introduced

"Pleased to meet you Miss Queen" Barry said all gentleman like

"Then he tips his fedora!" Dick said sarcastically as Everyone laughed "shall we head inside before Barry starts calling you'milady'?"

"Sure,let's go" Thea chuckled as they all entered the café . Everyone went to go place their order , everyone but Dick, he headed to the jukebox , Oliver previously mentioned one of Thea's favourite songs:Atlantis by Donovan. as soon as Dick put the song on on Thea suddenly had a huge grin on her face and walked towards him "Don't tell me I'm not the only person I know who listens to this song" Thea said " I used this song to get through the dark age of puberty"

"What can I say, "Dick began"I love me some Donovan"

"I could kiss you right now" Thea said

"Why don't you?" Dick replied in a soft, low tone as his lips met hers . Just then the doors to the café were slammed open and two men in Deathstroke masks entered "Give us the money from the registers and your wallets so nobody dies!" one of them yelled "And someone turn that crappy song off!"

To be continued!


	6. Fancy your self as a hero?

'This isn't good' Dick thought as the robbers proceeded to take money from both the cash registers and customers of the café.

The very second he was sure that no one was watching him he immediately went over to Thea "You alright?" He asked her

"Yeah I'm fine but.." Thea said before being dragged away by one of the robbers before he yelled at Dick

"Fancy yourself as a hero, kid?" As he said this he grabbed Thea and held a gun to her head "well, do ya ?" He asked again as his colleague pointed his gun at Dick. Just then he snatched the thugs gun and smacked him over the head with it , rendering him unconscious then aiming the gun at the main thug "LET HER GO!" He shouted at him, not knowing to shoot him or was feeling the most tense he ever felt before until he formulated a plan, well half of a plan at least "Take another step and she dies!"

The thug yelled "Thea, get down!" Dick shouted as he fired a bullet towards the thug's head and it pierced his helmet, just skimming his,ear. As this happend Thea then used this opportunity to attack the criminal delivering strikes to the stomach then a knock out elbow to the head .Just then two more men stormed the door . Barry immediately moved so fast that he created an after image of himself still crouched under the counter as the real him,vibrating massively so no one knew who he was , ran a miniature tornado around the two men. As the dust settled Barry swiftly returned to his previous position as Dick and Thea stood in awe of what just unfolded before their eyes as police swarmed the building.

As police were getting people out of the crime scene and bringing in ambulances for the injured, Dick was searching all over for Thea, Barry and Iris when he found Thea "Dick oh my god , how did you do that?" She asked

"I dunno I used my cop powers or something.." Dick replied, seeming distracted

"Your a cop?" Thea asked

"Uhm yeah I mustn't have told you earlier" he sounded even more distracted

"You okay? you seem a little off" Thea asked , now she was distracted

"Yeah I'm good thanks" Dick said, attempting to sound normal" where's Barry?"

"He's over there with Iris"she responded , indicating towards the two of them

"Thanks babe" Dick said , kissing her on the cheek and heading towards Barry

"Hey Dick" Barry said as he saw him approach" That was SO cool man, how you shot him but just refrained from killing him and- "

"Yeah about that.." Dick interrupted with a concerned look on his face

"Wha-" Suddenly he was hit with realisation" no no no , you meant to kill the guy!?" He asked furiously

"Yes, I did , but it was to protect Thea" Dick said " Point is I need you to help me with not killing people. "

Barry sighed "Y'know the more I think about what you just said , the whole 'I would have killed to protect Thea' thing" Barry started " your actually right , I would have done the same if that guy was gonna kill Iris"

"Never mind, forget I said anything" Dick sighed " Maybe Oliver would understand."

"This is probably the only thing that me and him would agree on" Barry said as Dick walked away . About ten minutes later the four of them were stood outside the café "Well that was eventful!" Iris said to the group "what's next?"

"We wers thinking about going home." Dick said, with Thea in his right arm "we're pretty tired"

"Rightfully so I guess" Barry forced out, pretending to be in a good mood

"I mean obviously you guys can still party the night away or whatever" Thea added

"Well it was great to see you guys" Iris said giving them both a hug " We should do this again some time"

"Yeah we totally should" Thea said " Anyway, uh yeah we gotta go now . Bye guys"

" See ya later " Barry said as the group said the rest of their respective goodbyes and head home . As Dick and Thea got in the car Thea jokingly asked "So what else haven't you told me 'Mr Detective'?" As she said this she shot him a playful smile

"I keep a lot of secrets, my friends call me 'The Enigma' " Dick jokingly stated

" No one calls anybody that" Thea chuckled

"I know."Dick smiled as they began the 45 minute long journey to Starling. During this time Dick received a slew of texts from Oliver of which he ignored every last one until they arrived at Thea's apartment where he recived one that read" Dick, I NEED you to come to the " Dick had already typed up his reply and was about to send until he and Thea reached her apartment and she stood in the doorway and said "You don't have to drive back to your place, you know you could stay with me tonight"

"No it's alright ill just head home besides I'm just going strait to bed anyways" Dick said as he began walking away

"So am I" said Thea "One night can't hurt can it?"

"If you insist" Dick smiled as he headed inside and sent his reply to Oliver which read"Go bug someone else Ollie"


	7. The Morning After The Night Before

Dick woke up the next morning inm Thea's bed, but Thea herself was nowhere to be seen. He got out of bed and put on last night's clothes, luckily since it was a suit he would be able to wear that to work. He exited the room and walked towards the door, where he found a note. It read: 'Dick, I've had to leave for work, I've left the keys on the counter, stay as long as you want, just make sure to leave the keys under the door you soon -Thea'. Dick grabbed the keys, left the apartment and placed them under the door mat as he checked the time on his phone, he was ten minutes late , he had to get there pretty quick if he was going to avoid Captain Lance. To him it felt like being sent to the principle's office in high school, something he had done many-a-time. After a while he arrived at The Glades SCPD precinct, he had hoped Captain Lance had closed his door so he couldn't see Dick enter. Lance was waiting at his desk "Is he always this late and I've just not noticed or is this unusual?"Lance asked Dick's detective partner, John Blake "No sir,he's normally here before me ." Blake replied. Just then Dick went over to his desk."Hey cap" he began." I can explain.."

"You can expain why your thirty minutes late?" Lance asked

"Have fun pal" Blake said, patting him on the back as he went files he'd printed off.

"Right.." He said before turning to look at Lance " alright, I got two reasons they both won't exuse me"

"Shoot." Lance said

"Reason one is I'm stumped by my case, with the whole recurring murders 'n' all" he began"got a new lead on that one I think"

"New lead, I'm gonna pretend you're only 15 minutes late" Captain said " Reason two?"

"Right reason two is I spent all of yesterday and last night with the girl of my dreams" Dick said

"All right" Lance said "Your off the hook for now Grayson.

"Really?" Dick asked

"Yeah but if you're this late again.."Lance sqid

"Got it, I will be very much on the hook." Dick joked "thanks cap"

"Don't mention it kid" Lance said walking away " oh and don't call me cap"

"Sir yes sir! "Dick jokingly said. As soon as Lance had gone he immediately got to his computer and searched the recent crimes in Central City with the keyword 'robbery'. His suspicious were immediately confirmed when he saw the same amount of identical robberies as there were murders in Starling. He dug even deeper and found repeating kidnappings in Blüdhaven,Drug Deals in Keystone, muggings in Park City and even Arson in L.A , although most arsons were stopped by something known as Ion. There were dozens of these types of thing everywhere. That's when Dick figured it out the streets that these were taking place, 39th street, 48th, these things were counting down and they were currently at three. With this Dick figured out the next location. He walked over to Blake."John c'mon I got a lead on the next murder" he said as he grabbed his gun, badge and retractable police baton."Dick how'd you even.. " He didn't even get to finish his sentance before Dick was halfway to the car.

"Your gonna explain exactly how you've just found this asshole" Blake said as they got in the car."I mean right now Dick" just then Dick's phone bagan was Thea."Hey Dick " she began as Dick realised he couldn't get to the murder as fast as he could while talking on the phone. "Uhm Thea can I call ya back , im kinda chasing a murderer right now" He said , switching the siren on. "Yeah sure,just don't wait too long to call back" Thea said " and tell me how long this guy's gonna rot in jail cell.

They arrived on the scene. Blake pulled put his gun as did Dick but he never kept it loaded . They saw the suspect , they weren't fast enough to stop him from killing, but they could put him away."SCPD STOP RIGHT THERE!" Blake yelled. The suspect ran as Blake gave chase but Dick entered a nearby alley. As the thug ran around the corner Dick managed to trip him with his baton then instantly put him in cuffs. "You're pretty good with that thing" Blake said indicating toward his baton "Betcha could do with two huh?" He continued jokingly. Dick looked at it and said"Yeah , two'd be pretty good"

"Ill get this guy in the car and read his rights" Blake began" now you call your hot girlfriend back"

"You haven't even seen her in person yet" Dick laughed , pulling out his phone and dialling Thea

"Hello?" Thea said as she picked up

"Yeah hey it's me" Dick said " What was it you wanted to say earlier?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you staying at my place is a permanent thing" Thea began" I mean, you said your place was awful"

"What do you want me do?" Dick asked

"I think it's really early in our relationship, but I was hoping you were going to move in with me." Thea boldly stated

"Wow uhm ..ok then lemme ..."Dick stuttered "Lemme get my stuff and ill bring it over. I'll see you soon Thea" he continued. A couple hours later he was packing his stuff away when he questioned what to do with his Nightwing gear. He would put it in a smaller suitcase and keep it away from Thea no matter what, he didn't want her involved in that . After he had packed he drove over to her apartment. She was waiting outside to help him unpack "You could have waited inside y'know" Dick pointed out

"If I stood out here I could see you sooner." She said before they kissed each other and grabbed all of the bags. Dick exhausted himself as he made sur Thea was only carrying the lightes one. The lightest one which didn't contain his kit. Just then a man in his 70s exited his apartment "Kids these days" He sighed as he walked away " wearing themselves out to impress a girl."

"What's his problem?" Dick asked

"I dunno at night I hear him yelling about how dark things cannot stand his light or something like that" Thea said " I think his name's Alan or maybe ...Scott. Oh here we are" She said as they reached her apartment. Thea laid the bags on the floor as Dick said "I think I've forgotten something, I'll head back to grab it." He was lying, he was really headed to the foundry. To speak to Oliver.

To be continued!


	8. Genesis

Dick had arrived at the foundry after Oliver was badgering him last night to go there. Dick began to worry, what if he died? or worse? When he entered he saw Felicity and Diggle crowding around Oliver. The place looked like a bombsite. Table were flipped, the costume displays were broken, Felicity's plant was smashed and Olivers bow lay , in pieces , next to a Deathstroke helmet. Dick immediately knew he should have been there. To protect Oliver." Look who decided to show up" Felicity said "Where the hell have you been?" Asked Diggle furiously

" I'm sorry "Dick said " I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me"

"You think that'll change anything, kid?" Diggle asked

"Lay off Dig " Oliver said "It's me who he needs to apologise to" He continued as he limped towards him " what were you doing that was more important than protecting your friends?"

"I was protecting closer friends" Dick began." Slade's mercs robbed the café me , Thea , Barry and Iris were having our date. So I was protecting them. Fact is I tried to kill someone"

"Why!?" Oliver asked " I thought we made a deal not to do that!"

" It was to protect Thea." Dick said." You'd do the same. Hell you already have. Back in 2013 you killed Count Vertigo to save Felicity, not to mention all the times you killed before your friend Tommy d-"

"Get out. Now" Oliver commanded "GET OUT!"

Dick then started heading for the exit, but then he stopped" Oliver " He said." Just for the record, we were never friends. " As Dick left and got in his car, his phone began to ring " Hello?" He said, still in transition between bad mood and a good one as

" Hey Dick.." Thea said sounding disturbed

"Hey are you.. feeling ok?" He asked

"Just get home" She said then hung up the phone. Dick knew something was wrong. He drove there as fast as he could. When he entered their apartment he kicked the door down and immediately looked around for Thea . She was right there unpacking the bags, she wasn't in any danger like Dick thought as he ran over and kneeled next to her "Are you hurt?" Dick asked , checking for wounds. She was holding something in her hand. He checked what it was . His mask "When were you going to tell me?" She asked

"I..I " Dick began " I wasn't"

"So you were just gonna go out there and save lives without me knowing?" She asked

"Thea.. look I'm sorry" he began

"You don't have to apologise" she said " you're saving people's lives" she looked up and forced a smile on her face " so that was you that night in the alley, you saved me"

"Yeah that was me " Dick smiled " pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah, pretty cool" She chuckled " I never did get to thank you"

"You don't need to"

"One more thing about this whole ordeal"

"Yeah?"

"I want to help you"

"I can't let you do that Thea, what if you get hurt or worse?"

"I worry about you getting hurt"

"I'm fully trained"

"So am I, Malcom taught me"

"Alright but I need to train you and give you supplies. You'll need a name too"

"Well my brother used to call me ' Speedy '"

"Nightwing &amp; Speedy" Dick smiled " it's got a nice ring to it. C'mon let's go design your gear." Over the next 90 minutes they were designing sketches and blueprints for Thea's equipment, at one point Dick suggested the name ' Flamebird ' but Thea was settled on Speedy. After many changes they eventually settled on a black and red sleek suit made from kevlar with some armoured plates on the torso. Her mask was vaguely reminiscent of Canary's mask but with spikes on the top and bottom, similar to,Nightwing's. She would also wear a ' V ' shape on her chest and would continue onto a hooded, black cloak , which could be used to slow her momentum when falling. She also helped modify Dick's suit giving him the idea of wearing a blue eagle on his suit, Dick took John Blake's advice and made two escrmia sticks, this was also Thea's wepon of choice but hers attached together to make a staff . Later after everything was constructed they embarked into the night sky. Thea was excited to see the city in a way she never had before,and to bring justice . Dick felt at home.

To be continued!


	9. Clarity

The air was cold as Nightwing and Speedy lept from building to building. The wind was blowing in their faces."You didn't tell me this was so fun!" Thea smiled as they were risking their lives with every jump.

"It's not as fun if you know it'll be!" Dick replied before he stopped. His mini computer had begun beeping "Thea, follow me"

"Where?" She asked

"I'll explain later, c'mon" Dick said as he grappled away. They eventually reached the place. The second to last murder in the chain. Dick and Thea dropped down before realising that they were outnumbered five to two. When suddenly Green Arrow, Black Canary and Arsenal came from behind the mercenaries to even the odds. "Don't question it" Green Arrow said " Just fight" he continued as all of them began combat with the attackers. After defeating the mercenaries the five of them made thier way to a nearby rooftop. Oliver walked towards Dick." What are you thinking bringing Thea into this?" He questioned furiously.

"She can handle herself fine" he responded

"That's one time" Oliver said" how would she handle herself against someone with mirikuru?"

"It won't come to that" Dick scowled

"You don't know that" Oliver replied

"I'm her boyfriend, when does my say outweigh yours?" Dick asked

"When your more than that" Oliver began"when you vow to spend your life with her, to protect her"

"Alright , I'm sorry" Dick sighed " meet me at the foundry in one hour,it's about the case" he continued before heading over to Thea "You did pretty well out there" he said

"I know right" she said " I kicked that guy's ass"

"I wanna explain what's going on here" he said

"Sure go ahead" she said

"There's been a series of recurring crimes in various cities" Dick began" in Starling there's been murders and there counting down to something."

"To what?" Thea asked

"I don't know" Dick said " but I was planning on attempting to protect all of the cities involved"

"How?" Thea asked

"Green Arrow would protect Starling, Arsenal would go to Keystone, Canary to Park City, The Flash would cover Central and we would go to Blüdhaven" he explained

"How long would we be there for?" She asked

" 'Bout a week" Dick replied

"Alright I just need to tell my brother then we can pack up" Thea said

"Don't worry I know he's Green Arrow" Dick admitted " I haven't told anyone else about this so could I break it to him"

"Uhm, okay" Thea was shocked that Dick knew Oliver's identity. Dick and Thea head back to the apartment and Thea went to bed as Dick slipped on his civilian clothes and went to the foundry. He headed to the basement. Everyone was waiting : Oliver, Roy,Laurel, Barry, Diggle and Felicity. He walked down stairs and towards the group " Ok guys glad you all came along " he said as he pulled a map from a bag he'd brought with him and laid it on the table " I'm sure I've told you all the whole investigation" he asked as everyone nodded thier heads " I've got a plan to stop the big ' finale' crimes in all these cities. "

"How?" Barry asked

"We all protect different cities" Dick answered

"I'm interested" said Oliver

"I was hoping you'd say that, or something similar" Dick said " At the marked times you will each be in selected locations" he continued, pointing to parts of his map

"So what exactly are we supposed to expect there?" Laurel asked

"Well" Dick said " that depends on the place, there's murder in Starling, mugging in Park City, armed robbery in Central, arms dealing in Keystone and kidnapping in Blüdhaven."

"Alright who's going where?" Roy asked

"I call dibs on armed robbery" Barry said

"Knew you'd say that" Dick said "I was gonna say Roy goes to Keystone,Laurel goes to Park, Barry handles Central , Oliver stays in Starling and me and Thea go to Blüdhaven"

"I thought we agreed Thea wouldn't help" Oliver said

"When did we agree on that?" Dick asked

"Actually it would be wiser to let her help" Felicity chimed, just stopping Oliver from speaking

"How?" Diggle asked before Oliver could

"I can't cover your comms and tech if you're all the way in Blüdhaven" she replied " it's on the other side of the country"

"Alright,but if anything happens to her.." Oliver began

"I know" Dick said "I care just as much as you do Ollie"

To be continued!


	10. Blüdhaven

Nightwing and Speedy returned to their apartment after another night of vigilantism and began changing into civilian clothes for their journey to Blüdhaven. They began packing their gear into their bags before Dick's phone began ringing."Hello" said

"Hey, it's Oliver" he said " my...acquaintance, Ray has agreed to lend you his jet."

"Really?" Dick asked

"Well, he agreed to lend it to Felicity..." Oliver said " he doesn't need to know, right?"

"Right" Dick chuckled " where is it and when do we go?"

"The jet's at Starling International" Oliver said " and the two of you should be there in about...two hours"

"Plenty of time"Dick said "Thanks Ollie"

"Anything for a friend" Oliver said " a friend who happens to be dating my sister. See you soon." He hung up the phone. Dick and Thea began grabbing thier things when Thea stopped"Can we stop by the foundry for a sec?" She asked

"Sure" Dick said" Why?"

"I think I'm gonna switch my current weapons for a bow and arrow" She said "My psycho dad taught me archery." With this they set off for the foundry and retrieved a spare bow, a set of arrows ,some trick arrows and a quiver. They arrived at the airport and the pilot was waiting. As they were about to enter the jet the pilot reached for the bag with their costumes in.

"I'll take that" Dick said swiftly blocking his hand and grabbing the bag. The two of them entered the plane and set off for Blüdhaven. Hours later when they arrived they looked through the windows and looked at the city. It was a complete mess the streets were lined with homeless people, litter and graffiti. Dick looked at Thea and said "Thea, this city needs us."

"Damn right" She replied, not even looking away from the mess of a city. When they had landed they flagged down a cab, a rusty,run down cab. Dick could tell by the drivers eyes he had a drug problem. The hotel they had decided to stay in was supposedly the best in the city, even then the wallpaper was tearing itself down and the place stank of cigarette was just the lobby.

When in their room Dick began making some trick arrows for Thea. He replaced the pointed tips of several arrows with the tips of escrima sticks. He also attached his sticky noisemakers to some more arrows. Much later Dick &amp; Thea suited up to investigate where the previous kidnapped civilians supposedly were being kept . They took the first few down with ease until getting to the final three warehouses, which were considerably more difficult to infiltrate. They finally came at the second to last location. Dick entered through the side window on the upper floor, while Speedy entered through the back. There were two guards Dick signaled for Thea to take one down while he took the other. Speedy fired her escrima arrow at one guard while Nightwing lept from the shadows and choked the other unconscious. But another guard saw them and began warning the others, who reached out to the final location. Dick dropped a smoke pellet and began beating all the thugs senseless, while Speedy mixed her mild knowledge of martial arts with her archery. Soon after the mercenaries were down and Thea was releasing the hostage taken, one of the thugs radios went off and Dick went to investigate " Who are you?" He asked the caller

"Hello 'Boy Wonder' " said a familiar Australian voice. It was Slade Wilson " Long time no see"

"Slade..." Dick said gritting his teeth

"You remember me!" Slade said " I'm flattered"

"What do you want?" Dick asked

"You don't get it do you Grayson?" Slade responded " me and my lovely hostage are waiting for you here at the old Ace Chemicals building"

"Who are you working for?" Dick asked hoping to find whoever hired him

"Come over and find out kiddo" Slade grumbled before destroying the radio. Dick and Thea headed to the Ace Chemical building Slade had mentioned and barged in the front door.

To be continued!


	11. Nightwing

Dick and Thea entered the old Ace Chemical building, they expected a group of mercenaries but they found no one they went upstairs until they reached the top floor. Slade was waiting for them up there. Nightwing approached Deathstroke " It's over Slade!" He yelled reaching for his escrima stick " Is it?" Slade said, swiftly stopping him from doing so as he smacked him to the ground. Thea fired an arrow at him, but he quickly whipped out his sword and cut the tip from the main body of the arrow. Dick lept up as Slade was about to attack Thea. "I think it's just begun" Slade said. Dick and Thea began using quick melee attacks on Slade until he kicked Thea aside and knocked the escrima sticks from Dick's hands when Dick caught the sword between his hands " Batman taught you well didn't he?" Slade knew this as Batman would always catch his blade like that

"He taught me well enough to handle you" Dick said, kicking the sword from his,hand as he began delivering quick strikes, all of which Slade caught. Slade grabbed him by the arm, spun him around and struck him in the back with his bladed gauntlets, knocking him down. Slade pulled out a pistol and was about to fire until he was hit in the ear with a one of Thea's noisemaker arrows, temporarily stunning him. Thea used this opportunity to attack Slade hand to hand. She attempted to quickly strike him but Slade caught her fist and grabbed her by the neck. "I never planned for you being here, but I'm gonna kill you anyway" He said, squeezing tightly on her throat. "NO!" Dick yelled as he smashed himself and Slade through a nearby window, forcing him to drop Thea as they landed on a scaffolding.

Oliver arrived it his designated location in Starling, to find a man in League of Assassin robes. They began until Oliver removed the attacker's mask. It was Maseo. Barry entered Central City National Bank and The Rouges were waiting for him with two new additions: Pied Piper and Weather Wizard. Roy arrived in Keystone to find Captain Boomerang holding a briefcase

Roy drew an arrow and aimed it at Boomerang " What's in the case Harkness?" Roy asked, becoming more and more tempted to fire his arrow "Wouldn't you like to know?" Harkness replied, reaching into the case , revealing a boomerang and throwing it at Roy who just managed to stop the boomerang mid flight with his arrow. Laurel came to the alley way where the final mugging was about to occur, when there was no real mugging just Cupid waiting for pinned Slade down on the platform and asked "Where's the hostage?" Slade laughed" what's so funny?" Dick asked

" You still think theres a hostage" Slade began " There's no hostage, hell there's no robbery, murder,mugging or arms deal" after he said this he flipped Dick over, pinning him down "you and your 'Super-Friends' fell into the trap,brilliant" he continued.

Just then Thea jumped on the scaffolding and shot one of the supports of the platform, sending them all crashing down. In Central City, Barry was running across the walls. He was attempting to cross the streams of Captain Cold, Heatwave and Golden Glider. The three of them had no regard for their team mates as at one point they sent a chair flying towards Pied Piper.

Suddenly Barry was blasted aside by the Weather Wizard's lightning bolt, knocking him down. The Rouges approached Flash before Heatwave pointed his gun at him" Any last words before you burn, Flash?" He asked. Just then all of them were blasted away by a massive wave of sound. "You owe me one, Allen" said The Pied Piper, who has had enough of The Rouges. Oliver was battling Maseo when suddenly his attacker toppeled to his knees as a loud bang filled thier ears. Diggle had shot Maseo in the leg. In Keystone Roy and Harkness were launching boomerangs and arrow at each other when Harkness smacked the bow from Roy's hand and kicking him off a railing, causing the arrows to fall from his quiver. He engaged in a sloppy hand to hand fight, relying on his street fighting skills. Laurel was charging towards Cupid, deflecting her arrows, when she pulled out a new cluster arrow, releasing a swarm of arrows towards Laurel. Canary quickly pulled out her sonic emitter, which stopped most of the arrows, all but one . An arrow found it's way into Laurel's shoulder. She ran towards Cupid picking up an arrow and stabning her in the knee, then used the sonic emitter right in her ear.

Slade, Thea and Dick crashed through multiple scaffoldings and landed on the street below. Dick got up and towards Slade punching him square inmthe face, then spraying him with fear gas. Slade staggered backwards "Shado?" He muttered, having vivid hallucinations of the woman he once loved. Just then Thea struck him in the face with her bow. He fell to the ground as Speedy placed her foot on his chest. "When the cops come..." she began"tell them Speedy and Nightwing just kicked your ass"

After she said this she kicked him in the face, knocking him out. She turned to Dick" you alright?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine , you okay?" He replied

"I'm doing just fine, how about a round at The Verdant, on the house of course" Thea said

"You know it babe" Dick smiled as they embraced and kissed. The following weekend the team were celebrating at the club. They were all having conversations and drinks with each other, they were somehow all getting along with each other. Dick and Thea had decided that afterwards they would move to Blüdhaven together, to protect it. Like everyone protected the other cities. As a team

The End.


	12. Post Credits Sequence

Dick entered the SCPD. He was to be transferred to Blüdhaven Police Department. He was collecting his files when Captain Lance approached him. "Detective Grayson" Lance said

"Captain?" Dick replied

"I need you to look into this case" as Lance said this he handed Dick a playing card." To do this you're gonna have to delay your flight to Blüdhaven. "

"Why's that"

"Killer in Central City, he uses playing cards.."

"The Joker?"

"Who? Y'know never mind who just yet, you'll be working with Detective Joe West of The CCPD"

"Alright, when do I have to be there? Also is Blake coming?"

"You're going alone by Friday"

"Alone?"

"I guess you can bring that girl you mentioned."

The End.


End file.
